


What Goes Without Saying

by cantodelcolibri



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Some realizations, also they go dancing, and a reasonably heated make out session, and now there's porn, cuz theyre on a gay date, sombra habla español
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantodelcolibri/pseuds/cantodelcolibri
Summary: Sombra kept a list in her head. It went something like this:Satya likes math, she likes overthrowing corrupt world powers, likes jasmine and her favorite shade of blue is cyan. Satya likes the truth, she likes being in control, and she likes watching people cook. She likes cleanliness, enjoys the quiet and enjoys the quiet tenfold when it's accompanied by falling snow. Satya likes tea, Satya likes the summertime, Satya likes-Needless to say, her list is endless.But the fact that Satya likes Sombra is a new development, and Sombra's a bit slow on the uptake.





	1. Things Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beryllium_Astatine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beryllium_Astatine/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go read [this](http://brancadoodles.tumblr.com/post/166336392405/my-headcanons-for-symbra-are-strong-if-youve-see) before you start on this, and thank you [probablefox](http://probablefox.tumblr.com/) for commissioning? art trading? whatever, for giving me a reason to write unapologetic fluff for these two i had unimaginable fun
> 
> also yo there's a [ podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119477)now! thank you synteis!
> 
> Translations in end notes

Sombra kept a list in her head. 

 

Item number one: Satya didn’t like crowded spaces. Not because she didn’t like people, or because she found them stifling, but because the noise associated with human beings in tight spaces and large groups overwhelmed her. Number two: Satya couldn’t cook by herself. She found the task too dull to be properly stimulating, which resulted in disasters like the burnt sugary lump still on Sombra’s wall behind her kitchenette, a failed experiment with flan. But after the second or fifth time, Sombra realized that if someone was there to make sure the architech stayed on task, the finished dish was at least palatable. 

Either way, Sombra did most of the cooking the times Satya deigned to come over and hang out. She didn’t mind. Satya had a habit of observing her work quietly, as if to learn, no matter that Sombra knew she wouldn’t be able to recreate the efforts Sombra put into whatever slap-dash dish she prepared because she was too lazy to call for take-out. Plus, she liked the way Satya offered help, to cut the vegetables or to stir a pot. The entire thing was disgustingly domestic, and Sombra didn’t mind.

Three: Satya didn’t like being ignored. Her mere presence demanded attention, of course, and a being as sublime as Satya Vaswani wasn’t easily ignored. Whenever she spoke, her words were tantamount to a goddess’ decree, and one was wise to pay attention. But ultimately, Satya was human, and she revelled in it. Four: She took joy in learning how to operate by her own strength of will, and resented questions to her autonomy- Sombra’s very recent slight of checking in for Satya for her flight home was ample proof of that character trait. But it made sense. Satya made sense. Everything about her made sense. Felt  _ right. _

And the list went on, and the numbers faded out. Satya hated to leave things unfinished- once she fixed her sights on a goal, she would see it to its end. She had a one-track mind at the worst and best of times. Satya didn’t like being lied to- even a lie by omission was cause for her ire, and Sombra’s very nature meant she had to try very hard not to tread on her toes. Usually Sombra didn’t put so much effort into knowing a person if it didn’t somehow prove advantageous to her in a manner regarding her work. Interpersonal relationships came second to her. Things were always fun while they lasted, but Sombra never felt remorse when it came time to cut strings and disappear. Something as inane as getting to know a person simply because she wanted to make them happy wasn’t something Sombra was used to doing.  _ Y guey, pero que tan atenta estuvo a ese pequeño defecto. _ [1]

Because she knew her list was painfully short. She knew that. She knew everything Satya  _ didn’t _ like. But what the fuck  _ did _ she like? 

Kissing, touching. Going on dates. That particular shade of cyan blue, and the scent of jasmine that always followed her. Geometric designs, and having someone to listen to her explaining her current obsession. When one of the neighborhood kids knocked on Sombra’s door and thrust an inoperative device at her chest, Satya liked to take them aside while Sombra worked and patiently guide them through their math homework. She liked sitting on the floor against the wall with the sunlight streaming in, Sombra’s head in her lap and half a dozen purple screens floating around them. 

 

Apparently, she liked that Sombra wasn’t too big to apologize. A bare minimum, but Sombra could work with it. 

 

Satya’s flight took off within the hour. She would make it to the airport in fifteen minutes thanks to planning ahead and her repurposed Vishkar teleporters. Sombra still felt a twinge of guilt over her own actions, but it was overshadowed by the warm happiness blooming from her chest as she watched Satya click shut the door behind her. From her spot sitting on the floor of her apartment, Sombra listened until she heard the last of Satya’s steps fade away. She could feel the phantom press of her goodbye kiss against her lips. 

 

Satya forgave her. 

 

_ She called them a couple.  _

 

She liked her. She as good as said it. Satya liked Sombra. And maybe it was time for Sombra to expand that list of hers to include herself, but the excited buzz in her head didn’t leave a lot of room for critical thinking. In her shock, she had just enough wherewithal to press her thumb to her palm and activate her enhancements’ functions to pull up a video screen and dial up Gabriel Reyes. 

The purple holo flashed a connecting symbol for all of twelve seconds, and then the call went through. 

“Gabe!” Sombra yelled the second Reaper’s mask appeared onscreen.  _ “Gabe me’echado novia!” _ If the sentence ended up coming out as more of a disbelieving shriek capable of causing minor hearing damage, Gabe would have to deal.[2]

“What?” Gabriel deadpanned, his irritated expression hidden behind the owl mask. “I don’t speak that much Spanish, Sombra. Is something wrong? You have to-”

_ “Ella es preciosa Gabiiiii-!” _ she gushed, and then dragged her hands over her face for emphasis. Gabriel huffed.[3]

“Who’s precious?” 

_ “Preciosa! Guapisima!” _ [4]

“Who!?” Gabriel demanded again, his patience wearing thin. Sombra ignored him. 

“She said we’re a couple, Gabe! I mean, I kinda knew that’s where we were headed. But it’s always her making the first move, speaking of which, what’s wrong with me? I mean I’ve been hitting on her since forever but I was mostly joking. I know she has reservations and I try to respect that but then she asked me out and I choked on my coke-” Sombra was speaking so fast she nearly choked on her breathing. She gulped down a lungful of air and barreled on. “And then we started dating and now she’s made it official and Gabi what am I doing? What do I do!?” 

“Why are you bothering me with this?” Gabriel was a dry fountain of helpfulness. Sombra puffed out her cheeks and whined. She flopped back to sprawl out on the floor and curled her fingers to make sure her screen followed her down. 

“You’re old! Old people have life experience, right? There’s wisdom in old age or whatever. Tell me, Gabi, what do you do when a pretty girl lets you know she’s your girlfriend?”

Gabriel laughed. “Oh? ‘Lets you know’? She didn’t ask?”

“You don’t know what she’s like, Gabe. She’s a force of nature. And I wasn’t going to argue!” 

“Who is this woman?” Gabriel asked, and Sombra sniffed at him. 

“Like I’m telling you, _ Señor Chismoso. _ You’ll tell Amé and she has no filter.  _ Y no quiero que Akande me trage por- _ ”[5]

“Fraternizing with the enemy?” Gabriel finished for her. Sombra tried not to freeze when he hit the nail on the head. 

“You still don’t know who she is.” She told him, a warning in her tone. Gabriel laughed again, but it wasn’t Reaper’s ugly rasp. It was all him. 

“Relax. Who you’re fucking doesn’t matter to me.” He told her, and she didn’t believe him, but she did let go of some of her wariness. She also didn’t bother to correct him on the whole ‘fucking’ bit. But hey, maybe that was within the realm of possibilities now.

“So. You’ve got yourself a girlfriend. Congratulations. Write down the date, it’s never good to forget an anniversary.” He said. Sombra blinked at him. “What?” He asked, annoyance back in the sound of his voice. 

“Aww, Gabe! I didn’t think you’d actually try to be helpful!” She simpered up at him from the ground, and he scowled beneath the mask, she just knew it. 

“Shut up.” Yep, that was his scowling voice. “What are you planning to do to celebrate?”  

The smile dropped from Sombra’s face. “What?” 

“You just got together, right? Aren’t you going to take her out? It’s supposed to be special, your first official date night as a couple. Or at least that’s how we did it back in my day.” 

Well, he was certainly playing up on the whole ‘old people have life experience’ bit. Smug asshole. Sombra screwed up her face in concentration. He had a point. That  _ was _ the usual modus operandi. 

“I… guess. But I…” Sombra faltered and realized that, once again, she let Satya take the initiative on their dates too. “I don’t want to mess this up. I don’t want to disappoint her again.” Her voice took on a slightly frantic edge. She shot up off the ground and started pacing, and her screen flashed at the quick movement, cutting the connection for a second before it got a chance to buffer and follow her across her working area.  _ “Gabe, dime que hacer! Nunca he tomado esto de tener pareja tan en serio- no, sabes? Olvida eso. Olvidalo y nomas dime que hago.” _ [6]

“Slow the fuck down. What aren’t you taking seriously?” 

“I said forget that! What do I do!?”

“I don’t fucking know, Sombra! What does she like?” He asked, and Sombra stopped short in front of her desk. What did Satya like?

 

Right, her list. 

 

“Uh… Jasmine. Math? Overthrowing corruption? She likes my  _ chilaquiles _ when I make them spicy. Tidiness. Fuck, she loves cleaning, and-”

“Something that works for a date, dumbass.” Gabe cut her off. Sombra turned on her heel and paced towards her window. The sun was setting. The analog clock at the corner of Gabriel’s screen read there were ten minutes until Satya’s departure time, so she pulled open a new holo to let herself into Athena’s network to send off a goodbye text to Satya’s Overwatch issued communicator. 

**[** **▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓** **]** **▓▓▓▓** **:**

Have a safe flight! Text me when you land?

**(15:19)**

**[Agent: VASWANI, S.] Saty:**

Thank you. And I will. 

**(15:20)**

 

She couldn’t help but smile at Satya’s prompt and speedy reply. Her fingers hovered over the holographic keyboard, and she wondered what else to send when Gabriel broke her out of her daze.  

“If you keep making that face, I’m hanging up on you.” 

_ “La envidia mata,” _ she told him dryly, but she closed down the conversation box and concentrated back on him.[7] She bit her lip and tried to think. Outside, strung between rafters and roofs hung garlands of colorful  _ papel picado _ that gently swayed in the breeze that came off the sea. Sombra looked at them and reflected that she’d always thought they looked a bit like the skirts folklorico dancers wore-

 

Oh.

 

“Dancing.” She told Gabriel. “She likes to dance.” 

“So take her dancing!” He said finitely, and she saw one of his clawed hands reach up to end the call. She held up her own hand to stop him.

“No, Gabi, wait,  _ espera!  _ I don’t- argh! What kind of dancing? Ballroom is gross, and I can’t exactly dance…” She trailed off, and her mind brought up the memory of when she’d first seen Satya in action, limbs in fluid motion, weaving light into shields for her teammates to hold off the spray of Talon’s bullets. She recalled the calculating cock of her head when Sombra escaped the clutches of her energy beam by activating her translocator and falling back into Amélie’s protective range. The glare she’d sent her for having the gall of not dying had pulled a grin from her lips, and the rest was history. Gabe cleared his throat, and Sombra paused with her mouth open and held out a finger for him to wait. She pulled up a quick internet search, “I don’t know how to dance  _ Bhrata- bharatan… at… yam… Bharatanaty-” _

Gabriel stopped her before she could continue to butcher the name of one of the six classical forms of Indian dance. 

“You’re making this more complicated than it is. Just take her to a fucking club, Jesus! And don’t call me unless it’s work related or an emergency, Sombra. I don’t have time for this.” He muttered the last sentence angrily to himself, and then he cut the call. Sombra was left mid-protest, so she snapped her mouth shut in a frown. 

_ “Grosero.” _ She grumbled.[8] She swiped at the air and closed the holo, flung herself onto her bed in as dramatic a manner as she could muster, and laid on her back over the mess of her unmade sheets with her arm thrown over her forehead. She groaned. 

There was something digging into her back, so she wriggled an arm underneath herself to pull her teddy bear out from beneath the confines of her sheets. She stared deep into the bear’s beady-by-definition eyes and heaved a giant sigh. She tapped their noses together and smiled. 

_ “Preciosa.” _ She told her bear.  _ “Es preciosa.” _ [9]

* * *

 

She hadn’t meant to take a nap, but a soft beeping noise roused her long after the sun had dipped below the horizon. Groggily, Sombra figured out the noise was a text notification sounding from her earpiece. She blinked sleep away from her eyes and set her bear on her pillow before pulling up a small holo chat. Her lips pulled up into her habitual smile when she saw it was a message from Satya. Remembering Gabriel’s advice, Sombra decided to bite the bullet before she even opened the message.

 

**[Agent: VASWANI, S.] Saty:**

I have landed. 

**(22:35)**

**[** **▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓** **]** **▓▓▓▓** **:**

k bueno! 

**(22:38)** [10]

oye Saty? got any downtime soon?

wanna go dancing? we’ve never been

**(22:39)**

**[Agent: VASWANI, S.] Saty:**

Winston has put me on assignment. 

I will not be free until three week’s time. 

**(22:41)**

I know three weeks is a long time, but if it’s acceptable 

to you, I would still like to go after our mission is 

complete.  

**(22:43)**

**[** **▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓** **]** **▓▓▓▓** **:**

three weeks? pfff, eso no es nada!

claro! :) 

**(22:45)**

want me to go to you? i know a few places here

pero se que it’s my turn soooo...

**(22:46)** [11]

**[Agent: VASWANI, S.] Saty:**

Dorado is fine. I’ll book a flight.

**(21:47)**

**[** **▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓** **]** **▓▓▓▓** **:**

te mando el $$$$ 

i’ll steal it from Gabe

**(22:48)** [12]

**[Agent: VASWANI, S.] Saty:**

No Sombra. 

**(21:50)**

Thank you for the offer, but no. 

**(21:51)**

Does the 11th work for you?

**(21:52)**

**[** **▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓** **]** **▓▓▓▓** **:**

it’s a date!

**(22:54)**

**[Agent: VASWANI, S.] Saty:**

I’ll make sure my schedule stays clear. 

**(21:58)**

 

And  _ that _ was Satya-speak for ‘I’m looking forward to it’. Sombra shot off a bunch of emojis she knew wouldn’t get a response and let the chat go idle and close down by itself. She sat up and stretched away the lethargy that came along with an unexpected nap, but she couldn’t beat back a yawn. She heaved herself off the bed and dragged her feet to her desk to get some work done.  

 

Over the course of the three weeks, Sombra put in addendums to her list.

 

Satya liked the bubble tea Agent D.Va dragged her out of the base to buy. Sombra received a selfie lifted from Hana Song’s social media account that showed Satya looking tolerant but indignant and squished into a restaurant booth next to the younger agent, brandishing transparent cups full of chai and tapioca pearls. Saving it to her storage folder, Sombra smiled and ignored Amélie’s questioning look when she nearly missed her cue to lower the government building’s defenses in Iraq. 

Satya liked watching just about anyone cook. Sombra shot out of her translocator’s beacon during a mission in Beijing to an incoming video message that simply showed a set of pale, plump hands stuffing  _ guàbāo _ with pork belly filling. A message pinged into her inbox seconds later, and Sombra came out of camo to access her communicator.

 

**[Agent: VASWANI, S.] Saty:**

You should learn how to make these. 

**(05:15)**

 

Their interactions were new. Different in a casual sort of way that they hadn’t had before Sombra became aware of the fact that she and Satya were official. Sombra was always open, she always spit out whatever was on her mind as long as she deemed it safe. But as the days passed Sombra’s list grew exponentially, and she realized that Satya was making a very real effort in being as transparent as possible to avoid any misunderstandings like the one they’d had going into their relationship. 

So Sombra learned that Satya got along best with the scientists Winston and Mei, with whom she spent a lot of time speaking to in the labs. Torbjörn was also often mentioned in her messages, complaints mostly giving way to evidence of a friendly and fierce competition between the two of them. Almost inexplicably, Satya was fond of the bubbly pilot, Lena. Sombra tried not to hold it against her, since Tracer was especially nasty towards her whenever they met on the field, but it wasn’t as if they were playing for the same team, anyway. 

In turn, Satya learned that as the most human, Sombra was the one that grudgingly made sure Amélie and Gabriel remembered to eat on their mission breaks. That out of all the assholes Talon had her interact with, Gabe was by far her favorite to hound. Satya learned that Sombra hated being cold, and therefore hated snow. Satya told her that her own opinion of the white deadly inconvenience powder had yet to form, since Satya had yet to experience it. 

Towards the end of the three weeks, Sombra was sitting outside in the hall of an opera hall Talon used as a cover with Amélie waiting for Reaper to finish his board meeting when her communicator pinged to alert her of a new media message. 

Amélie hid her curiosity in her perpetual nonchalance, so Sombra opted to open the text in an opaque holo instead of a transparent one. 

Another video snippet. This one showed a flurry of white over pristine snowbanks just outside a rounded window. 

 

**[Agent: VASWANI, S.] Saty:**

I can form an opinion on snow now. 

It’s pretty.

**(12:32)**

 

Another tally on the list. Satya liked the silence that fell upon Nepal in the dead of night when the world was quiet and snowflakes drifted down to kiss the pillowy ground. 

 

**[** **▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓** **]** **▓▓▓▓** **:**

yea pero espera hasta que tengas que caminar en el

**(12:34)** [13]

**[Agent: VASWANI, S.] Saty:**

I see.

You dislike snow because your tracks give away your

position when you’re in camo.

**(12:36)**

 

Fuck. She got her. Sombra choked trying to hide her incredulous laughter from Amélie and got a judgemental eyebrow raise for her troubles. Then came the sound of chairs being shoved back and footsteps nearing the door they were both guarding, so Sombra hastened to send out her reply before she got swept into doing her job.  

 

**[** **▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓** **]** **▓▓▓▓** **:**

ajfsgdshdagsahfkvdhjsdb callate

**(12:36)**

te veo mañana saty

**(12:37)** [14]

* * *

 

Sombra knew they were a thing. She knew they were a couple because Satya said they were, and she wanted them to be, but she also knew they had to keep it hidden; an Overwatch agent and Talon’s hired hacker were perhaps on a level of star-crossed that rivaled the Montagues and Capulets of fictional northern Italy, and Sombra didn’t want to die. 

Secrecy may as well have been Sombra’s chosen pseudonym. They kept to the shadows, to messages hidden in beneath miles of workaround code, and days hidden away in quiet corners where it was safe. 

So when Satya’s first action upon seeing Sombra waiting with her hood up at the airport was to run over and dip down to press a chaste kiss to her cheek, Sombra’s responding reaction of staring blankly with her mouth hanging open was entirely justified. 

“What?” Satya asked her, straightening up and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She tugged at her low ponytail self-consciously, “Is there something on my face? I brushed my teeth after going through customs, and I-” 

“No.” Sombra told her after her brain regained access to her vocal cords. “No,” she shook her head and rose up on her tiptoes to kiss her on the cheek right back. “I missed you, Saty. How was your mission?” 

“Are you falling back into your habit of trying to pry information out of me again Sombra, because I know you were in a meeting yesterday and-” 

“No!” Sombra said, and she reached past Satya’s hip to make a grabbing motion for her suitcase. “I was just being nice! Want me to help?” She nodded down at her white shelled suitcase. Satya brought the luggage forward and handed it off, and Sombra led them out of the arrivals bay and into the cab waiting for them.  

Five minutes into the ride to Sombra’s place, Satya leaned over in her seat and knocked her shoulder against Sombra’s to get her attention away from the tablet in her lap.

“Mmm…?” Sombra didn’t look up from her screen. Another shove. _ “Que?” _

“What brought on this decision?” Satya asked, and Sombra looked up.  _ Item number three: Satya didn’t like being ignored. _

“Whaddaya mean?”

“You usually wait for me to reach your apartment so we can reduce the risk of being spotted.”

“Oh. Uh… I…”  _ Item number sepa la bola: Satya didn’t like lies, even by omission. _ [15] “I… I just wanted to. I didn’t want to wait.” She admitted, and as she spoke she kept her eyes fixed firmly on the streets passing them by. “I wanted to see you.”

And even as she resolutely kept her sights from the woman that had proven to be the single entity on the planet capable of hacking the great Sombra Collective, that woman reached into the scant space between them to slide her hand against Sombra’s palm and curl their fingers together. Sombra tore her eyes from the cab’s window and looked at their joined hands, then to the back of the omnic cabbie’s head, back at their hands, then at Satya, who was smiling.  

Sombra willed her throat to relax enough to let her speak. “So,” she started, “I looked up a recipe for those steamed buns you sent me, but you’re helping. We’ll eat, get ready, then head out.  _ Esta bien?”  _

“Yes, that’s fine.”

The cabbie pulled up the chip reader as they neared their destination: two streets and one back alley away from her hideout in Castillo. Sombra paid while Satya climbed out and went to the back to pull her luggage from the trunk. As the cab pulled away, Satya kneeled by her suitcase and Sombra tried shielding her from the nighttime streets as much as possible while Satya pulled matter from light and attached two hover pads to the bottom of her bag. From there they took turns tugging the case along as they hiked up the hills of the road to Sombra’s place.

Satya moved around Sombra’s apartment with familiarity, and after they were through cooking (and Sombra was genuinely taken aback by how well their steamed buns came out,) Satya announced she was taking Sombra’s bathroom and locked herself in with a shoulder bag she pulled from her suitcase. 

“Can I get my make-up out of there at least?” Sombra knocked on the door and yelped when it nearly smacked into her nose as it opened. Satya’s hand held out her smudged cosmetic bag in between the crack of the open door, and Sombra gingerly took it without another word. The door shut, the lock clicked, and Sombra was left to use the front facing camera on her desk setup to apply it.

Twenty minutes later, and the shuffling noises coming from the bathroom didn’t show signs of stopping,  _ pero le daba igual, _ since Sombra was stuck glaring at her closet wearing nothing but her underwear, bra, and a pair of bright purple fishnets.[16] She bit her lip and then cursed when she felt her lipstick smear onto her teeth. 

She ran her tongue over her teeth and ran her hand down a line of hanging shirts. She stopped at a glittery low-cut hang-off-the-shoulder type piece so deep purple it almost looked black and yanked it out by the sleeve. Careful not to fuck up any of her make-up, she pulled it on over her head and cursed again when she felt her eyeshadow smear on the left side. She grabbed a pair of black torn jeans and hopped into them, making her way back to her desk and her camera to assess the damage. 

“Fuck.” She groaned, seeing she now looked to be sporting a black eye. She buttoned up her pants and reached down to grab her nice pair of neon pink sneakers and tugged them on. She grabbed at her make-up bag again, paused, then reached into her desk drawer to pull out a little tin of phosphorescent paint instead. She found an old clean brush and dipped it into the paint, then applied it to her cheek. 

She smeared her eyeshadow more evenly and painted the outline of a flower around her left eye, then the cut of a skeletal cheekbone. Satya called out as she finished the shape of teeth over the corner of her mouth. 

“This venue you’ve chosen… How can you be sure no one there will alert the press about me, or the authorities about you?” Her voice was muffled by the door, so Sombra screwed shut the paint bottle and walked over to answer.

“They wouldn’t sell me out. I’ve got dirt on all of them and their mothers.” She cackled. She leaned a shoulder against the doorframe just as the door swung open. 

Sombra blinked. 

 

_ Preciosa. _

 

Satya wore some form of sash wrapped around her waist and over one shoulder, its linear pattern her trademark cyan. Beneath it was a black and gold trimmed backless dress, the cut of its skirt reminiscent of her architech uniform, except that layered beneath it was another skirt made out of material that flowed like water as she stepped out of Sombra’s drab little bathroom. 

“Well.” Sombra swallowed past the sudden dryness of her throat, “I’m underdressed.” 

“Or I’m overdressed.” Satya observed, and her arm moved as if to pull the sash off her shoulder and unravel it from around her waist. Sombra gasped and reached out to still her hand. 

“No, no no no! You don’t have to change, it’s fine! It’s fine! _ Dios, te ves hermosa.” _

“I don’t have a speech translator, Sombra.” Satya told her dryly, and Sombra smoothed the shimmering fabric where it draped over her arm. Her headset was on, but the hard light visor was drawn back so that only the wings remained over her ears. Sombra let her fingers move up to follow the line of her necklace, up to the twin pendants twinkling amidst her long dark hair. 

“You look beautiful,” she repeated, “But you know that already, of course.”   

Satya waved her off, but the smile tucked away at the corner of her lips said  _ ‘of-fucking-course I do’ _ . Sombra laughed in delight. She tapped the headset over Satya’s ears and made a questioning noise. 

“Noise dampeners.” Satya explained, and Sombra  _ aaah’d _ in understanding.  _ Satya didn’t like crowded spaces- not because of the people, but because of the noise. _ “Is there a theme to this place I’m unaware of?” Satya gestured at the half of a sugar skull painted on her face. 

Sombra shrugged. “You gave me enough time.” She grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.  _ “Lista? Vamonos!” _ [17]

* * *

 

The club Sombra chose was from her days with the Muertos. An old electronics warehouse from before the war, outfitted with soundproof tech that would render it unassuming from the outside if not for the top level of windows blinking with light from the strobes inside. Sombra knew the bouncer. At the front of the line ahead of a bunch of tourists, Sombra hung onto Satya’s arm and gave her best puppy dog eyes at the burly man guarding the door.

_ “Andale Armando!” _

_ “La última vez que te deje entrar terminaste matando al DJ, Sombrita.” _ He grouched. She pouted.

_ “Fue solo una vez, Mando, y sabes que se lo merecía! Y no lo vuelvo a hacer, te lo juro! Mira, vine con mi novia! No me digas que me vas avergonzar delante de ella!” _ [18]

He sighed and turned his gaze away from her to look at Satya. He raised his brow, and Satya mirrored him. He tilted back his chin, and she did the same. 

_ “Vale. Algo me dice que esta hará el trabajo por mi si arruinas esta cita.” _ He cut off the barrier to the door and let them through. Sombra punched the air and then his shoulder in gratitude when they walked past. She tapped her chip over his reader to pay.[19]

“Come on,” she turned her grateful smile onto her date, “I’ll buy you a drink!”

Satya let herself be pulled through the rusty metal door and into the wide warehouse. The inside was dimly lit, black lights hung around the perimeter of the walls, bathing everything and everyone in a stark shade of indigo. More than a few happy party-goers were sporting facepaint similar to Sombra’s, and their neon colors lit the dance floor in tandem with the strobes planted on the edge of the DJ’s stage. The room flashed periodically, blue to red and pink, then green, in time with the music blasting from the speakers hovering beneath the high ceiling overhead. 

When they stepped in, the atmosphere took its effect on them too. Sombra could see the fuzzy glow of the paint around her eye, and her shoes were so bright it almost hurt to look at them. The light of Satya’s white headset’s was pleasant, offset by her earrings and the threads of blue shining in her sash.  

Sombra skirted the crowd of bodies gyrating to the beat of some trashy popular pop track and led Satya to the bar area, weaving in between tall standing tables and couples with no understanding of the concept of unsavory pda. She hailed a bartender with a raised hand, ordered a margarita, and turned to Satya expectantly. 

She muttered, “Same, but virgin,” into her ear and let her do the yelling. 

With drinks in hand, they claimed an empty and blessedly non-sticky table to observe the crowd. And while Sombra’s almost disappeared within the span of ten minutes of lazy chatting, Satya’s remained virtually untouched. The set of her shoulders was tense. Sombra frowned and stepped in closer. 

“You okay there, Saty?” 

“Fine.” She said. She nodded towards a pair of guys a few meters away. “Either they know who we are, or they’re being incredibly unsubtle.”

“Unsubtle. Can you blame them? We’re hot.” She tipped back the rest of her drink and turned to face her fully.  _ “Relájate,” _ She coaxed her. She raised her arms and draped them over Satya’s shoulders. She clasped her hands behind the soft fall of her hair and leaned, kissed her softly on the lips, and pulled back. _ “Ya te dije- _ no one’s going to rat us out here. See?” She flicked her hair and pointed at the two men that had moved on, “Now they know we’re not interested. We’re good.” [20]

Her girlfriend didn’t look convinced, but she gave her a small smile anyway and Sombra resolutely decided it was her job to put her at ease. She consulted her list, recalled that  _ Satya liked to dance, _ and nodded at the floor behind them.  _ “Quieres bailar?” _

“Do I want to dance?” Satya repeated to check the meaning. Sombra nodded.  

Satya straightened up without a word. She abandoned her half-finished drink and cut through the throng of dancing bodies almost effortlessly, with only a glance over her shoulder to make sure Sombra followed. She didn’t stop until they reached a clear spot near the center back of the dance floor. 

The song playing was a catchy, bubbly bit of dance-pop. Sombra tapped her hand against her thigh and bobbed her head to get a feel for it, then she caught her bottom lip between her teeth in an attempt to curb a smile. She held out her hand palm up, Satya took it, and Sombra immediately yanked her closer and shimmied her shoulders, going onto her toes to force Satya back, except that she caught on and did the same, forcing her back. Sombra found her balance compromised when she tipped back her head and giggled at Satya hovering over her, given an advantage by her heels. 

Around them the crowd threw their hands to the air, and Sombra excitedly lifted her own and the one of Satya’s she held in her hand. Everyone’s arms moved to point left, then right, and Sombra kept following their directions until Satya caved and raised her other arm. Sombra let go of her hand and hid her face in the crook of her arm, hand and other arm straight pointing left. Then she alternated quickly and didn’t stop until Satya smacked her in exasperation. 

Satya clicked her tongue and reached out to take a hold of Sombra’s shoulders to maneuver her into a better position. Sombra could tell she was at ease, relaxed and in her element. They moved closer together, pushed into each other’s orbit by the people around them at such close quarters.  

As the song closed in on its end, Sombra raised hands over her head and bumped their hips, and Satya retaliated in turn, nearly knocking Sombra into another couple. Her sneakers squeaked obnoxiously when she caught herself, and Sombra turned a glare on her attacker and stomped back. 

“Saty!” She protested.

Satya merely readjusted the position of her sash and waited until she returned to turn on her side and playfully nudge her with her shoulder. Side by side, together their feet stepped right, left, then back and repeat. Arms touching, the apart, skin beading with moisture in the heat of the room and the sweat of the activity, they danced. Satya’s long hair swung behind her with every move, everything about her, from the swish of her skirt to the quirk of her lips was made entirely of grace. The song melted into a new beat, a woman crooned in Spanish, and her vocalization could only be described as bordering on obscene. The beat dropped, slow and smooth as syrup.  

Sombra bent her knees and dropped low, moving her hips and taking small steps in the scant space available in the mass of dancers. Satya’s hands slipped over her hips again, drawing her steadily closer, closer, until they were pressed together. Satya pinned her with a hand at the small of her back and pulled them both up until they were standing completely upright to slip a thigh between her own. They danced in slow circles. Sombra’s right hand tightened around the synthetic palm of Satya’s left, and she let herself be led. 

Eventually, Satya let go of her hand, took a step back, and gripped her hips again. Sombra’s hands moved down her own body to settle over Satya’s. She pressed her fingers beneath her grip and took her hands in her own. Then their clasped hands lifted up, and Satya spun her sharply, stilling her with her fingernails digging into the bared skin of Sombra’s side.  

Sombra’s breath caught, then quickened. Her senses flooded with the pulsing of pink light, and the heady scent of jasmine intermingling with the heat and sweat pressed against her back. 

Satya’s hands traveled from her sides to wrap around her middle and pull her back tighter against her. Sombra could feel every curve of her down the line of her spine. She felt Satya lean forward, felt the softness of her chest press against her shoulder blades, and then Satya’s hands spread open over her stomach and dipped down to snake down her hips and press into the tops of her thighs. Her fingers grazed over skin, over the fishnets stretched over dark skin in a window of ripped denim.  _ La podía sentir, todo al rededor de ella, el cielo hecho realidad en una mujer. _ [21]  And maybe the small whine of dismay Sombra made in her head made it past her lips, because she felt the huff of Satya’s amusement against the tip of her ear. Well, she was glad Satya was enjoying torturing her, glad she liked-

 

_ Satya liked- _

 

Sombra liked having her there, next to her. She liked the teasing, the skin pressing against skin beneath layers of fabric. She liked knowing what it felt like to have Satya Vaswani press a smiling kiss over the soft fuzz of her shaved scalp. Liked that when she arched her back and neck, Satya buried her face in between the crook of her shoulder. Sombra liked bringing her arm up and over to bury her hand in the dark waterfall of Satya’s hair. 

She twisted in Satya’s arms, and she liked it. She liked that Satya had traces of her facepaint smeared onto her cheek. She brought her thumb up to wipe it off. Sombra liked the look in Satya’s eyes when she drank the sight of her in, panting, sweating, but smiling bright enough to contest the sun. 

Song after song, as waves of couples and lonely dancers swept through the dance floor like a revolving door, Satya kept them planted in their spot. Sombra got clumsy as she grew tired, but she wasn’t about to complain over the stitch in her side when Satya led her into another twirl and smiled brilliantly at Sombra’s laughter. The song changed, and Sombra brightened, a new spring in her step when she realized she recognized it. Satya let her go and they put a few inches between them, and their shoulders bumped together when they accidentally took steps in opposing directions. Sombra grinned and moved to alter her path. She settled into place in front of her girlfriend, took her by the hands, and concentrated on the lyrics. 

“Feel the night,” she whisper-sang happily, eyes following the motion of their hands clasped to their sides. “In a four-four time,” she counted the steps Satya took and followed suit, “While I lose my mind to you again.”

“If I ever say goodbye,” Sombra’s voice ghosted beneath the singer’s, “I would lose my mind to you again.”

The strobe lights flashed purple, then went black. Then all of a sudden they alternated in rainbow colors, blinking wildly.

“To you again, turn the lights down now-”

Out of her peripherals, she saw Satya peer down at her curiously. Her hand went up to fiddle with the headset over her ears, and Sombra eased them out of the way of an incoming pair of handsy drunks with no respect for personal space bubbles while she was preoccupied.  

Finally done messing with her noise dampeners, Satya spoke. “Did you say something?” 

“Huh?” Sombra questioned, but Satya’s brows furrowed, so she raised her voice and said, “No?” 

“Your lips were moving. I did not manage to make out the words simply by their shape. Were you trying to speak to me?” 

“Oh. No, I’m singing.” Sombra used her free hand to point up at the ceiling to indicate the music that was thumping throughout the room. “It helps me keep time, Saty, or else I’d be stepping on your toes. I wasn’t born a dancing prodigy, unlike  _ someone.” _

Satya made a humming noise and remarked, “I would have assumed an establishment in Dorado would play more colloquial music.”

_“Esto es Mexico, chula._ [22] We have an unhealthy obsession with all things American, especially their musicians-” She stopped herself when the house DJ faded a new song into the electro house they’d all been jiving to. Satya’s hands tightened around her waist as the song took its effect, invigorated as it rose from the speakers floating around them. She looked up at Satya, intent on seeing the look on her face when she informed her of the artist whose work they were enjoying. 

“Hey, Saty?”

The wave of notes were perfectly synthesized to fill the listener with exuberance, and Sombra was having the time of her life. Satya looked down at her. 

“You like this song?” she asked.

Satya nodded. 

“Me too!” She told her, and a cheshire grin stretched between her cheeks. “It’s one of Lúcio’s!” She paused for a second to let it sink in and added, “Hey! Maybe now you can get his autograph for yourself when you ask him for mine!”

She half expected Satya to be petty enough to stop their dance and denounce ever having admitted to liking Lúcio’s music, but instead she got her toes trodden on none-too-lightly. 

“Ow!” she cried, and scowled up at her once again attacker. 

Satya turned them both in place. She didn’t miss another step, and her face was drawn a careful blank. After a few more seconds of consideration, she sighed and shrugged. 

“Credit where credit is due.” She said, and though the words were neutral, her voice dripped poison. Sombra laughed, and after a few nudges, Satya gave a grudging smile. 

Words in Portuguese that Sombra could only half understand swam through the air around them. Something, something,  _ repeated words, mas cuales son las palabras que nunca se han dicho? _ [23]

The voice of Lúcio’s featured singer felt sweet and fluid like the music itself. Claps incorporated in the smooth rhythm of it to accentuate the beat. The notes thrummed with an almost manic desperate energy, an all-encompassing joy of simply being alive, of, of- 

 

_ Of living. _

 

She could feel Satya’s laughter mixed in with her own, heads pressed close together for a moment before they both took a step back and added their own claps to the song elevated to cacophonous levels by the enthusiasm of the room. She sounded so happy that Sombra’s heart ached with it. She wanted to hear it constantly, forever. She wanted to open a recording and save it where she could never lose it, into the glowing hard drives embedded in her skin. 

“Sombra, I… I want to…” Satya gasped, her voice caught between that and a laugh. Sombra felt a shock run through her at the slight edge of pent up  _ something _ in her tone. Something enticing, something-

“What? Saty?”

“Follow me.” 

Sombra nodded, and prepared to shove her way past the crowd to follow her out the way she followed her in, but this time Satya took her by the hand and found them both a clear path out to the empty hall of the bathrooms. Sombra’s eyes followed the back-and-forth pendulum of her hair, barely noticing the moment Satya wrenched the door of one of the bathrooms open and brought them both past the threshold. 

What she did notice was cold metal against her back when Satya shoved her back against the closed door and tipped her chin up to claim her mouth. 

Her lips parted on instinct, she felt the graze of her tongue and everything came rushing in. The brush of Satya’s hair over her bare shoulder, and the clean curve of her fingernails pressed into her square jaw, how Satya’s other hand trailed up from her thigh to her stomach, and up farther still. 

She made a noise, it could’ve been a whine or a growl for all she knew, but she lifted a hand to where Satya’s cradled her head and pried it off. She surged up against her, and Satya stumbled a few steps back and Sombra clutched at her shoulders, left hand bunching up at the silken material of her sash. She let her arms move to wrap around her neck, and Satya’s hands wrapped around her and held her close. 

And even as Sombra pulled back to heave in a breath in an attempt to steady herself, to ground herself even as she felt she was falling, she could barely breathe. She somehow ended up with her ass digging into the edge of the sink, with one hand thrown back near the taps to steady herself, and Satya all over her, fingers toying with the clasp of her bra beneath her shirt. And even through the closed door, she heard the thread of the ending to the song. 

She was going to send Lúcio Correia dos Santos a fucking gift basket. She wondered if he liked edible arrangements. 

“I’m going to hack Athena and send Lúcio a message from your account telling him that you and your darling devoted girlfriend just made out in a grimy bathroom to his song.” She muttered against the swell of Satya’s lips. “Wait. To  _ our _ song! I’m going to tell him that  _ his _ song is  _ our _ song!” 

“There is a reason you’re the one pressed to the sink, Sombra. I’m not ruining my outfit.” Satya pulled back and sniffed. Sombra pouted at the absence of her mouth against hers and thought she was going to ignore her quip about Lúcio until she added, “And you will do no such thing.” 

_ “Ay, _ you’re no fun Saty!” She used the sash wrapped around her to pull her back and nipped at her bottom lip. 

Satya, impossibly, harrumphed in a dignified manner. Sombra gawked, and then dissolved into a fit of giggles.

“You’re ridiculous. How has no one ever seen it?” 

“I suppose that’s because there is no ridiculousness to be seen.”

_ “Claro, _ sure. Hey, you okay? I mean, not that I’m complaining about surprise make-outs, but it’s not really your style.”  

Satya shook her head. “I just needed… quiet. For a bit. I find concentrating on you helps.” The bathroom door muffled the clamor of the club only by a bit, but Sombra realized her dampeners did most of the work. 

“Oh. Wanna get out of here then? We can take a walk or… something. Get food?” 

“Yes.” Satya whispered against the crown of her head, and Sombra felt a nod follow her agreement. Satya stepped back and pulled Sombra away from the door. There was a line of people waiting to use the facilities outside, and they glared at the both of them as Satya parted the way out onto the main floor, ignoring them completely. Sombra stuck her tongue out at them as she let Satya lead her away by the hand. 

Armando looked alarmed to see them back so soon at the door, but the alarm turned into suspicion and he narrowed his eyes at them. 

_ “Sombra, si escucho un grito dentro de un minuto te juro que te-” _ [24]  

“Run.” Sombra whispered into Satya’s ear, and Satya promptly tightened her grip on her hand and bolted.  

_ “Sombra!” _ He yelled after them. 

Their (well, Sombra’s,) maniacal laughter faded into the stars, and Sombra gasped at Satya to stop running before she tripped and ate gravel. Or sand. They ran far enough that white sand sat in a thin layer over the sidewalk, blown in by the wind of the high tide. 

The little artisanal shops that lined the shores were closed for the night, their wares locked up tight behind glass barriers. But the moon was bright enough that the brilliant colors of the buildings brought warmth to the night. 

“Hey?” Sombra said, because despite the air of I-don’t-give-a-fuck she put up she in fact gave too much of one, “Did you have fun?”

Her hesitance and worry must have sounded in her voice, because Satya looked over at her with a surprised expression.

“I enjoyed it.” Satya assured her. “I liked our date. It was fun, Sombra. Thank you.” 

 

So Satya liked their date, and got a kick out of pranking bouncers. Sombra added it to the list. 

 

“Good, because I almost had a meltdown trying to decide what to plan. Next time, do a girl a solid and give me some pre-approved date activities, because I swear you’re universes better at this.”  

“I’ll make and send you a list.” Satya told her, and her tone was joking, but her words sent a punch to Sombra’s gut.

And with that punch came the realization that Sombra never made lists that didn’t consist of the items missing from her refrigerator. It was a habit she’d picked up because she spent enough time with Satya, talking to Satya, thinking about Satya, to pick up some of her quirks.

Satya was the organized one, the one that planned everything meticulously, not like Sombra, who only forced herself to keep tabs and to-do’s when she was on a job. But carefully categorized in her head was solid proof of how far Satya had been able to get under her skin and claim a place for herself there. And it felt natural.  _ Sombra didn’t mind. _ The realization of that threw her for a loop, but Satya’s voice cut through before she could spiral deeper.  

“Wait. A meltdown? Why? Did something I do cause you stress?”

“Nah.” She said easily, still high on adrenaline and maybe just a bit night-drunk. “I just like you, Saty. A dumb amount. So dumb that it makes me do dumb things.”

Dumb things. A dumb thing was poised to dive off the tip of her tongue.

 

_ Me llamo Olivia. Me llamo Olivia Colomar. Tu eres Satya Vaswani, y prefieres el silencio al ruido, te gusta que me ganas a lo de aguantar la comida picosa, tu favorito color es azul, y no sabes quien soy. Y me gustas tanto. Tanto, tanto, y se que me debe dar miedo porque esto de querer nunca termina bien pero ostia, como quiero que termine bien. _ [25]

 

Satya stopped. Sombra stilled a step in front of her and let Satya take her hand in both of hers and lift it. She held her hand up to the moonlight, and Sombra saw the moonlight paint the back of her hand a hazy purple. 

“I like you a lot.” She whispered back at her. She kissed the crook of her fingers softly, and let her hand fall. “And nothing about the amount is dumb, but I think that goes without saying.”

 

Sombra didn’t have a response for that. 

They walked, hand in hand, Satya bathed in moonlight and Sombra in shadow down the cobblestone roads of her home, safe under the cover of the night and the empty streets. Safe to smile at one another, tired but happy. Sombra tipped her head in the direction of a plaza still full of food trucks to teach her the magic of  _ elotes locos, _ and Satya followed without question. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> en serio i had such a dumb smile on my face as i wrote this
> 
>  
> 
> Translations:  
> [1]And fuck but if she wasn’t aware of that little defect in her character  
> [2]Gabe, I got myself a girlfriend!  
> [3]She’s beautiful Gabiiii!  
> [4]Beautiful! Gorgeous!  
> [5]Like I’m telling you, Mr. Tattletale. You’ll tell Amé and she has no filter. And I don’t want Akande to kill me for-  
> [6]Gabe, tell me what to do! I’ve never taken being a couple so seriously- no, you know what? Forget that. Forget that and just tell me what to do.  
> [7]Jealousy kills  
> [8]Rude.  
> [9]Beautiful. She’s beautiful.  
> [10]Oh good!  
> [11]pff, that’s nothing! Sure! ---- I know a few places here but I know that it’s my turn, sooo...  
> [12]I’ll send you the $$$$  
> [13]yea but wait until you have to walk in it  
> [14]ajfsgdshdagsahfkvdhjsdb shut up. I’ll see you tomorrow Saty.  
> [15]Item number who the fuck knows:  
> [16]but it was all the same to her  
> [17]Ready? Let’s go!  
> [18]“C’mon Armando!”  
> “The last time I let you in you ended up killing the DJ, Sombrita.”  
> “It was one time, Mando! And you know he deserved it! I won’t do it again, I promise! Look, I brought my girlfriend. Are you really going to embarrass me in front of her?”  
> [19]“Fine. Something tells me she’ll do my job for me if you ruin your date with her.”  
> [20]Relax, I already told you-  
> [21]She could feel her all around, heaven made reality in a woman.  
> [22]This is Mexico, honey.  
> [23]But what are the words that have never been said?  
> [24]Sombra, if I hear a scream coming from inside in the next minute I swear I’ll-  
> [25]My name is Olivia. My name is Olivia Colomar. You’re Satya Vaswani, and you prefer silence to noise, you like that you can beat me at eating spicy things, your favorite color is blue, and you don’t know who I am. And I like you so much. So much, so much, and I know I should be afraid because loving someone never ends well but god, I want this to end well.
> 
>  
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](https://cantodelcolibri.tumblr.com/) if u wanna, thanks for reading!


	2. Should Be Said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be lying if i said this was gratuitous porn cuz apparently im incapable of writing gratuitous porn. So while it may not be gratuitous, here’s porn
> 
> translations in end notes

 

List of current assignments

1\. Complete report on mission to Ilios and submit to Winston.  
2\. Confirm Overwatch’s involvement in the rising security crisis in Numbani.  
3\. Optimize turret performance in-

 

“Hey, uh… guys?” Agent Lúcio called out hesitantly, and just the sound of his voice vexed Satya enough to grind her thoughts to a halt.

A group of them sat in one of the rec rooms in Overwatch’s Gibraltar base. They were coming down from a mission, tending to the tasks they left behind before they went to thwart the robbery of priceless artifacts in Greece. Satya paused in her work at the odd tone in the audio medic’s voice. Her hard light creation blinked out of existence just as quickly as it had come into being. On the table in front of Lúcio sat three baskets, one a magnificent arrangement of fruits, and the other two full of various sweets and breads.

“I got some gift baskets.” Lúcio went on, “It’s uh... a lot of food.”

Over by the holo tank, Hana called out an inquiry to know if Lúcio had any secret admirers, and Lena shouted back that he had more than he knew what to do with. Satya scoffed and got back to work.

 

Current assignments (cont’d.)

3\. Optimize turret performance in rework.

 

She had to alter the design to her turrets. If she could somehow implement shielding, they would hold out longer against-

“Uh…” Lúcio turned the baskets over and murmured a soft ‘aha!’, then he added, “I dunno. It’s only got a card with _‘gracias’_ written in neon purple ink.”

Satya stiffened.

“There’s a skull too. Who could it-?”

Her turret fell apart. The hard light cracked, the design became unstable, and it shattered in her hands. Everyone in the room turned to her in surprise, but she kept her gaze on the ground before her until she felt their eyes move away.

“From a fan, is it?” Lena blinked to look over Lúcio’s shoulder, and Satya didn’t dare look behind her to see them, or to see Sombra’s handiwork for herself. No, she did dare. Curiosity got the better of her and she turned on her heel to watch how Lúcio was staring down at his presents with distrust. Lena reached over to snag herself a piece of heart-shaped pineapple.

“Yeah… but I don’t trust it.” Lúcio muttered. Lena pulled a face at the sourness of the fruit. She made a questioning sound and took a strawberry next.

“It’s evil, somehow. I don’t trust its vibe.” Lúcio said, and Satya felt her face heat. “Feels... tainted.” He said, and Satya graphically remembered pressing Sombra against a cheap metal door, the taste of salt and sweat on her lips, the music of her little startled gasp morphing into a needy moan while Lúcio’s work played over the speakers. Sombra’s voice insisting that the artist be made known of the fruits of his labor. _Fruits of his labor._ She sent him _fruit._

Oh, she was going to kill her.

 

Current assignments (updated)

4\. Kill Sombra

 

“Tainted,” he repeated. He had no idea how right he was.

“Well if you won’t eat it, can we?” Hana twisted in her spot on the couch to pop her face over the back of it and looked at Lúcio hopefully.

“It passed Athena’s safety screenings, so it’s probably not poisoned.” He shrugged. “Go for it.”

Lena and Hana squealed in delight and attacked the food. Meanwhile, Agent Symmetra stormed to the labs.

 

Current assignments (updated)

5\. Request approval for a short leave from Winston before she calmed down enough to change her mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

List of Sombra’s faults

1\. She was a liar by trade.  
2\. She worked for Talon.  
3\. She kept her pots and pans inside her oven.  
4\. She laid in bed until one in the afternoon if nobody stopped her and went to bed long after the sun had both set and risen.  
5\. She was impulsive and rash and had an unhealthy flair for the dramatic unfit for her concentration on stealth.  
6\. She had a tendency to act upon her ill-begotten ideas if left unsupervised.

 

And Satya had left her unsupervised. So who was to blame for her current predicament of being unable to look Lúcio Correia dos Santos in the eye when he sent her one of their usually mutual glares? Sombra, for sending him the baskets, or Satya for not seeing it coming and stopping her?

Her plane landed, and Satya knew Sombra wouldn’t be in the arrivals hall to greet her, because she didn’t know she was coming. Satya knew Sombra’s keycode, and she had three days. If Sombra wasn’t there, she would be back swiftly to make sure her intruder didn’t mess with anything other than the cameras Satya was going to dismantle just to get on her nerves.

Sombra had many faults, but carelessness wasn’t one of them. By the time Satya made it into Sombra’s apartment and deactivated the last of Sombra’s security measures, her headset pinged to alert her of a new string of messages entering her inbox.

 

 **[** **▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓** **]** **▓▓▓▓** **:**

Any reason why you’re in there murdering my cameras?

Are you double crsooing me, Agent Symmetra?

**(16:16)**

crosing*

**(16:17)**

croSSING* chingado

**(16:18)**

 

Satya read her messages on the screen of her visor and pursed her lips. She stood and whirled around just as the doorknob to the front door rattled. The door swept open, and there Sombra stood, dressed in a pair of jogging shorts and a tank top, hair tied into a bun. In one hand was her phone, and in the other was a drink tumbler filled with a bright red liquid full of swirling hibiscus petals. On her face was a bemused smile, and from her elbow hung a bag of groceries.

“Hey Saty. _Y este milagro?”_ [1]

“Sombra.” Satya replied. She swept her hair back over her shoulder and kicked aside the disassembled pieces of monitoring equipment with her feet when she stalked forward towards her girlfriend. Sombra eyed her a little warily and carefully shut the door behind her and scuttled away to the kitchen. Satya followed, and Sombra set her drink down on the counter, then pulled her refrigerator door open.

“Something on your mind, _chula?_ You look like you swallowed a fly.”

“You sent him a _gift basket!”_ Satya hissed accusingly as Sombra tossed a bag of limes, a cut of beef, and a bunch of cilantro inside. She closed the door and leaned against it, then grinned devilishly at the flush on Satya’s face.

“Technically, I sent him three. One for our song, one for the surprise make-out sesh it inspired,” she counted them down on her fingers. She propped the middle one up along with her ring finger and pinky. “One was just for gracing the earth with his existence. Maybe I should have sent that one to his parents... Though from you it would come off as more of a condolence..” She said jokingly. Satya sighed and reached a hand up to deactivate her visor and pinch the bridge of her nose.

 

Sombra’s faults (cont’d.)

7. She was infuriating.  
8. She was never direct.  
9. She caused Satya amusement against her better judgement, and at inappropriate times.

 

 

List of Sombra’s virtues

1\. She caused Satya amusement against her better judgement, and at inappropriate times.

 

“There are better ways of gaining my attention, Sombra.”  

“Uh… I just thought you’d yell at me over a vidcall, not fly all the way out here.” Sombra said with a shrug.

“That’s not why you did it.” Satya told her, and Sombra frowned at her in feigned confusion. It was cute, how she overestimated her own acting abilities.   

“Saty, _no tengo la menor idea de lo que estas hablando._ How long are you here for?” [2] Sombra asked, and she skipped forward to peck her on the cheek in an overdue greeting. Satya returned the gesture and let her slip from her arms and over to the mess she had made of her home security system. “Daaamn! Good job! You found more than Gabi did.”

“Sombra.” Satya said, and Sombra abandoned the cameras and went to her desk. Satya followed after.

“You hungry? I was going to make _carne con chile_ but we can go out now that you’re here.”

“Your actions are transparent.” Satya told her. Sombra leaned over her desk set her holos to recalibrate. Satya caught up and stood at her back and put a hand through the holo, stunting her progress. She rested her prosthetic hand against the wall, and her other hand went to curl around Sombra’s hip. Sombra looked from her mechanical arm to the wall, then over her shoulder at Satya. She chuckled nervously, gulped visibly, and twisted in place to face her.

 _“Todavía no se de lo que hablas, Saty!”_ [3] Her tone was playful, a songbird willfully unaware to the fact of her own captivity. This was a conversation long overdue, and Satya was tired of waiting for her.   

“Then I will explain.” She followed her words with a shove to Sombra’s middle, effectively coaxing her up onto her desk. With her sitting on its ledge, they were of height, and Satya leaned her head forward until they were nose to nose. Sombra sucked in a breath in surprise. Or was it suspense? A sense of anticipation?

“You sent him your gift with impeccable timing, and in so making sure that I would know of the… extent of your gratitude. The actions on my part that led to your feelings of gratitude towards him are known to both of us, Sombra,” She tilted her head just so, and their lips brushed in an almost kiss when she spoke next. “And only us. So if you are feeling…” She let her right hand travel up from the curve of Sombra’s hip up over the dips of her stomach beneath her shirt. “...frustrated... with our current arrangement, you could have just asked.”

“Uh…” Came Sombra’s eloquent and slightly strangled sounding response. She could feel the waver of her voice in her warm exhale. Satya smiled and pressed forward into the final centimeter of space separating their lips. Sombra reacted immediately, her mouth parted and from her tongue unfurled the taste of the flowery drink she’d just put down. Satya drank her in greedily and felt her arms wrap around her neck, felt her body press flush against her. Sombra’s legs spread on automatic to allow Satya to stand between them, the action welcoming and sure and perfect.

Sombra tilted her head, and their teeth clacked for a second before Satya readjusted to allow for the change, but thankful for the access the new angle gave her, and she shoved Sombra further up onto her desk, and their forms cut into the body of the holo screen. Sombra squeaked a bit and one of her hands went from clutching at Satya’s shoulder to bracing herself on the desk to keep from toppling all the way back. Meanwhile, Satya took her hand off the wall and wrapped it around Sombra’s waist.

A mouse clattered to the ground, along with a small holo projector and a handful of flash drives. Probably unimportant, given Sombra’s non-reaction and the way her hand tightened around the back of her neck to hold herself in place. Satya felt pleasantly warm all over, and the warmth increased when Sombra decided to anchor herself more securely by hooking her ankles over the backs of Satya’s thighs, and then tightening her grip to drive her hips into Satya’s. Her lips left the hacker’s, and she trailed open-mouthed kisses from her jaw down to the dip of her throat, to where shoulder met neck. She worked to bring forth Sombra’s favored color from her skin.

“Hey uh, Saty? N-not complaining or any- _santo cielo has eso otra vez-”_ [4] Sombra let her head fall back, and Satya moved her arm to secure her when Sombra’s back arched into her. They shifted, and a keyboard banged against something that beeped alarmingly, and Sombra stopped them.

“Again, no complaints about all this, but uh…” She carefully unwrapped herself from around Satya and put back into place a humming device that had been shoved precariously close to the desk’s ledge, “If we’re doing this, can we move somewhere else? Because while right-now-me doesn’t really care if we break all my toys, later-me is gonna be pissed if I have to fix my rig.”

Satya took a petulant step back, and Sombra hopped off her desk. “Where?”

With a gleam in her eye, Sombra suggested, “My chair?”

Satya eyed the chair in question. It was plush, but the wheels at the feet made it an unstable option. They would probably end up on the floor, and someone’s back would throw out.

“No.” She said.

“No?” Sombra asked.

“We won’t fit. Or we will, but it won’t take our weight combined. The bed is better suited.” Satya clarified, but Sombra pouted.

“Aww, c’mon Saty! Where’s your sense of adventure?” She asked, then she plopped down onto the chair and patted her lap. She held open her arms and beckoned at Satya to ignore her misgivings and join her. “C’mon! Climb on!”

And so Satya dutifully ignored her underlying sense of foreboding in the spirit of adventure, pulling at her skirt to gingerly ease herself onto the chair straddling Sombra’s lap.

 _“Ya ves?”_ Sombra chirped happily. Satya huffed and roughly shoved Sombra’s shirt over her bra. Sombra chuckled and tugged at the collar of Satya’s shirt to pull her down into a kiss.

But together they weighed down the chair’s back. The wheels slipped forward, Satya felt her stomach hook at the shift in balance, and they went crashing to the floor, both screaming on the way down.

The architech was quicker to react than the hacker. Satya shifted and fell away to the left, meanwhile Sombra landed on her tile floor with her legs tangled with Satya’s and the chair over most of her torso.

After a beat of silence and a few heartfelt grunts of pain, Sombra began to laugh. Satya dearly wished the ground would open up and swallow her. Or Sombra, just so that the laughter would stop.

“You called it!” Sombra cackled gleefully.  

 

Sombra’s faults (cont’d.)

7\. She was infuriating _and_ childish.(revised)

 

“That’s it.” She grumbled, and she extricated her limbs from Sombra’s and stood up. Sombra couldn’t stop laughing, and her breathless snorts as she clutched at her bare stomach would be endearing if they didn’t come at the cost of her pride. The tumble had freed Sombra’s hair from its tie, and a bit of it was stuck to the corner of her open mouth.

Haughtily, Satya went on with her complaints. “I don’t know what I expected! I came here to make you answer for what you did, and you’ve ruined my every attempt. I’m leaving.”  

“No! No no no no!” Sombra gasped between laughs. She tugged her shirt back down and rolled out from beneath the prison of her fallen chair to reach out and grab Satya’s ankle. “Wait, Saty, _‘spera!_ If you leave now, you won’t get to ‘ _make me answer for what I did’._ How did you plan on doing that? _Suena sexy.”_

“Sombra.” Satya groaned, and hid her face in her hands.

“Does it involve floor sex?”

“Sombra!” This groan was louder and even more exasperated. With her eyes still covered, she heard Sombra get up. She felt her hands on her wrists, and Sombra pulled her hands away to kiss Satya affectionately on the nose, and then the lips.

“You were right about the chair. I’m sorry.” Her voice was unexpectedly quiet and serious. “Bed? _Andale,_ I’ll try to make it up to you.”

 

Sombra’s virtues (cont’d.)

2. She could recognize where a line was drawn, and when it was crossed.  
3. She never hesitated to apologize.  


 

Neutral Observations

1. Sombra had a triad constellation of moles on her left shoulder, one would be hidden by her bra strap if it weren’t hanging limp over her bicep.  
2. One dotted the hollow of her throat, another beneath her jaw on the right.  
3. A small cluster of them pooled in the dip between her breasts.  
 

Satya took in the sight of her even as she eyed her in distrust. “How?”

“How about I let you choose?”

So Satya nodded, and Sombra thanked her by kissing her again. Slow and sweet, liquid like honey.

She closed her eyes, and Sombra led them to her bed sightlessly, arms thrown over around Satya’s shoulders and mouth slotted up against hers. Once she felt the back of her calves hit the edge of a mattress Satya fell back to sit, and she pulled Sombra down next to her. Then her hands went to her shoulders to push her back onto the mess of her sheets and pillows. Satya didn’t follow her down. Instead her gaze was caught by a pair of beady black eyes.

Calmly, she reached past Sombra’s head to swat the offending bear off the bed.

Sombra heard the thump and twisted to look at what fell. She gasped and turned back to Satya in feigned outrage. “You evicted my bear!”

“He’s overdue on rent.” Satya played along, and Sombra let her tug her shirt off completely and push her back into the mattress.  

“Who’s the landlord here!?” She could feel Sombra’s laughter start at her stomach and run up to shake her shoulders, until finally the sound of it rose past her throat to greet the air. Satya climbed onto the bed properly and leaned down. She pressed her lips to Sombra’s stomach, gently blowing air against her skin. The laughter turned to ticklish giggles, followed by a shove at her shoulder. Satya ignored it. She made her way up Sombra’s stomach slowly, the pads on the fingers of her prosthetic hand following the trail of her mouth.

Until she reached the mounds of her chest, then her lips stilled over her ribs and her hand went up to test at the give of the cup of her bra. She curled her fingers into the balcony over her left breast, and paused at the breath Sombra sucked in and held.

“Saty…”

She tipped her head up to find Sombra was looking down at her. Once their eyes met she breathed again, quicker than before. Anticipation, definitely. She nodded, and Satya tugged the foam fabric down and let her mouth follow her hand for a change.

Against her tongue, she felt her respond, softness like velvet puckered and rose, and somewhere above Sombra gave a content little sigh. She brought her other hand up to tug down her bra completely, and toyed with that nipple as well, taking a moment to marvel at the soft suppleness. With one last teasing flick of her tongue, she gave in to Sombra’s insistent _“Ven aqui,”_ and slowly moved up to kiss her shoulder, at that same constellation. She felt the movement of Sombra’s arm reaching back, the rise of her chest and the soft click of the clasp on her bra. Satya moved to get a taste of the hollow of her throat, following the dots to her jaw, then her lips.   

She wanted to feel more of her, taste more than just the sweetness of her mouth. Her hand, the one that felt, abandoned Sombra’s chest and went down over the rise of her hip bones and under the waistband of her shorts and underwear, tugging them downwards and off. Sombra’s hips lifted, letting her reach farther down and grab a handful of her ass.

The day was warm, but Sombra’s body against hers felt warmer still; and if the day was warm then her mouth was hot. If the slide of their tongues was hot, then the feeling settling between her legs was molten. If Sombra’s prank to an unwitting Lúcio and her resulting embarrassment was the price to pay for this, then maybe Satya would pay it again without remorse.

Without remorse, but maybe not without a grudge.

“You could have just asked.” She repeated what she had already said, and Sombra shook her head quickly and chased after her mouth when Satya tried to pull away.

Satya let herself be taken in by her persuasion for half a minute. She kissed her, convinced by Sombra’s little whine of protest. But only for half a minute. When she straightened up with a hand held firm over Sombra’s chest to keep her in place, she saw that her lips were painted red by the force of their kiss and the dye of the hibiscus that flavored her tongue.

“Why didn’t you?” She asked, and she didn’t try to mask the real concern in her voice. “Do you consider me hard to approach? Did I do something to make you think that-”

“What?” Sombra’s eyes widened and she shook her head vehemently. Her hair spilled over her shoulders, strands of purple framing her lovely face. “No, no no no! I just… I just…”

“Just what, Sombra?”

“I didn’t know how to bring it up…” She sighed and gestured awkwardly with her hands. “I, ah… I didn’t really know how to tell you. But this is good! This is great. This worked out fine!”

It ‘worked out’, but that wasn’t enough. Satya hummed in thought and then fell to lie on her side and look at her in contemplation.

“What?” Sombra blinked up at her, and took advantage of Satya’s absence from atop her to finish pulling off her bra. Satya watched the gray straps disappear to join the bear on the floor, and looked over Sombra slowly until focusing on her face. The way she ran her tongue over her teeth and shot her an impish smile told Satya that she wasn’t subtle.

 _“Te agrada lo que ves?”_ [5]

 

Sombra’s virtues (cont’d.)

4\. Her tongue.(uncertain)

 

But Satya didn’t understand, and so she didn’t give her an answer. She got to her point. “It is to my knowledge that practice only leads to improvement.”

“Uh huh…?” Sombra said cautiously. She shifted to her side too and propped herself up on an elbow.

“Then you should practice telling me what you want.”

Sombra blinked. Color rushed to her face as the implications of her words hit home, and then her eyes widened. Slowly, she started to smile. Her tongue peeked out again for a second, then she was biting down on her bottom lip and grinning unabashedly.

“Oh? So you want to hear me say it?”

Satya didn’t answer. Suddenly, Sombra surged up and reached for her, making her sit so she could straddle her thighs. Satya felt her back hit the wall and Sombra’s weight leave her lap as she went up to her knees to hover over her. Satya had to tilt her neck back to look at her, and Sombra carefully swept her dark black hair back away from her face.    

With her fingers splayed in an open hand on her thigh, Sombra leaned closer and whispered, “Is this how it’s going to go? You want me to tell you to fuck me, Saty?” She said, and Satya felt the drag of her nails over the skin of her thighs, tugging at the slit of her skirt until her legs were practically bare.

_Oh._

 

Sombra’s virtues (cont’d.)

5\. Gave as good as she got.

 

“Yes.” She answered bluntly, and a thrill ran through her at Sombra’s answering grin. “Yes, this is how it’s going to go.”

“Can you ask me to nicely?” Teasing, always teasing. Always talking more than necessary.

“What constitutes as nice?” She asked, and Sombra answered with a smile she felt against her cheek.

“Please.”

So Satya said, “Please.”

“But I don’t want you to fuck me.” Sombra said, and Satya almost frowned, but Sombra only paused to take a breath and continue, “Let me taste you, Saty. _Eso es lo que quiero.”_ [6] The words were delivered with teeth on the lobe of her ear, and breath as hot as the intention. And while the Spanish was a barrier to complete understanding, the way Sombra’s hand traveled with purpose between her thighs was enough of a giveaway.  

“Then taste me.”  

Sombra chose to taste her lips again as one hand slipped under a barrier of elastic and cotton, then between the promisingly wet folds. Her other hand sought out Satya’s, and she offered, “You can pull my hair,” before scrambling back to land on the floor to kneel at the edge of her bed, tugging Satya away from the wall at her back and onto the covers.  

Her panties joined all of Sombra’s clothing on the floor, and only then did Satya realize that she was almost fully clothed while Sombra was the opposite. But Sombra didn’t seem to care, didn’t even bother to take her skirt off before trailing a series of kisses from the top of her knee down and along her thigh, and Satya could feel more than see, even as she propped herself up on her elbows, the warm softness of Sombra’s bare skin against what was exposed of hers.   

And her mind repeated her previous observations as Sombra drew from her that first soft moan.   If the day was warm, and her mouth was hot, and the need pooling at her core was molten, then Satya was out of synonyms for heat to assign the rush of promising pleasure that came over her at the first firm swipe, so she fell on the comfort of habit.

 

Sombra’s virtues (cont’d.)

4\. Her tongue.(revised)  
6\. The sharp cut of her smile.(unrelated)  
7\. Her quiet attention to detail. (unrela-  
8\. Competent. Above all else, she was competent. And that alone was an attractive trait.  
9\. She navigated through problems by embracing illogic and using it to her advantage.  
10\. Quick to befriend, slow to trust. Slow, _slow like the gentle nudge and entry of her fingers chasing the soft-rough-wet edge of tongue and-_  
11.Hard to trust, but easy to love. The two were perhaps related to how long it had taken them to get to where they were. To the tingle of Sombra’s shaven head between her thighs, purple strands woven and twisted between Satya’s trembling fingers. Purple-tipped cropped nails digging into the skin of her lower stomach, just above the edge of a forest of hair, pressing, unyielding and divine. Satya’s neck stretched back, vocal cords tight with short, almost pained cries, desperate and pushing back into the bliss Sombra’s mouth provided in tandem with her hand as it moved in a steady rhythm, in and out, in and out, in...  
12\. The bright starburst she threatened to light inside her, and her hand abandoned Sombra’s hair and flew up to cover her mouth. Nearly there, _close_  
13\. Her lips her hands her _fingers just so and oh_

 

With the window shutters open and the breeze that wafted in, there was an openness to their every move, every wet sound and shuddering gasp. Every brush of skin, the golden glow of Sombra’s skin, purple pulse of the line of enhancements down her back, all of it was lit incandescent by the mid afternoon sun. No darkness, no shadows, just light.

Sombra shifted, she nudged Satya’s hand away from her face with a brush of fingers but kept her other hand in place, kept its pattern- maddening pattern, steady, fingers curled-

“Sombra-!”

But Satya felt the weight of her body settle over hers just before she heard Sombra’s voice, deeper than she was accustomed to, strained and out of breath.

 _“Quiero que gimas mi nombre, Saty. Eso quiero. Eso quiero decirte, pero por ahora-_ come on, Saty. _Cariño, preciosa, linda,_ come on. Come.” [7]

With Sombra’s lips pressed to her neck whispering encouragement, the starburst finally lit, and the light became encompassing.   

 

Sombra’s virtues (cont’d.)

14\. Gentle  
15\. Attentive  
16\. Comforting. Her slight bulk on top of her was comforting, the fingers brushing through her hair were thoughtful, but even in her daze, Satya could tell Sombra was suddenly thinking really hard about something, and that itself was almost cause for concern, but what-?

 

She was brought out of her fuzzy thoughts by Sombra’s sudden gasp of realization and subsequent delighted laughter.

“You had this planned out! _Por eso bajaste las cámaras.”_ [8] Sombra giggled against her stomach, and Satya identified the word ‘camera’ out of the jumble. She smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame my writing style on the fact that i as a person dont know when to shut up therefore neither do the characters.  
> branca im sorry i know i said “give me a day” like months ago but i didnt think it’d go beyond 2k
> 
> Translations:  
> [1]What’s this about?  
> [2]Saty, I have no idea what you’re talking about.  
> [3]I still don’t know what you’re talking about, Saty!  
> [4]oh good god do that again  
> [5]Like what you see?  
> [6]That’s what I want.  
> [7]I want you to say my name, Saty. That’s what I want. That’s what I want to tell you, but for now,  
> [8]That’s why you took down the cameras!  
>   
> anywho here’s my [tumblr](https://cantodelcolibri.tumblr.com)


End file.
